


Comfort

by clerssic



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Babies, ILY, M/M, for my girl jen, im love them, this is super soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clerssic/pseuds/clerssic
Summary: Dewdrop can’t sleep, so he goes to the only ghoul he wants to go to.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeritusslut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeritusslut/gifts).



“Hey Aether? You awake?” Dew stands in the doorway to the ghoul’s room. It’s late and there are personal reasons the both of them are up, but neither want to tell the other. The small ghoul has his tail wrapped around his wrist. He looks very stiff standing there, his shoulders are tense and his eyes are scanning the room rapidly. 

“Yeah, I’m awake. What’s up?” The fire ghoul takes a step into the room. Aether sits up in his bed. 

“CanIsleepinheretonight?” The bigger ghoul scoots to the edge of the bed and asks Dew to repeat himself, but clearer. “Can I sleep in here tonight?” Dew isn’t looking at him, but he knows he’s embarrassed. Aether smiles and opens his arms. The ghoul perks up and immediately runs into the embrace. Aether chuckles and moves back to the head of the bed, pulling the comforter over the both of them. 

“Is this okay Dew?” The small ghoul situates himself so he’s leaning on Aether’s chest and has his arms wrapped around his body, then nods his head. Aether caresses his cheek and runs a hand through his hair. As they both settle into their arrangement, the bigger ghoul decides to ask Dew what brought him to his door in the first place.

“I had a bad dream.” Aether pulls the small ghoul up to be closer to his face. 

“What about?” Dew blushes. He shifts his eyes to look towards the dresser on the left. 

“I dreamed about you. I always dream about you, but it wasn’t as pleasant this time.” Aether wipes a small tear off the ghoul’s cheek. “In this dream I saw you get hurt, badly, and all I could do was watch.” He cups Dew’s cheek, forcing him to look into his eyes.

“I’m okay now though, right? I’m right here, I’m uninjured, perfectly fine.” He smiles at the small ghoul and presses a kiss to his lips. Dew nods and rests his head on the ghoul’s chest. He leans back into his pillows and relaxes, sighing. Dew’s eyes glance up to meet his as Aether peeks down at him.

“Why were you awake?” Aether frowns and turns his head to the side.

“I got stuck in my own head,” Dew moves so he can see the big ghoul’s eyes. He crawls up so he’s closer to his face and presses a light kiss to the ghoul’s cheek. 

“Has this been happening often?” Aether nods. “I told you that any one of us, especially me, are willing to help you and be here for you.” The ghoul nods again and turns to look back at Dew. He smiles and cups the small ghoul’s cheek. 

“I love you Dew,” The fire ghoul’s eyes widen and he blushes.

“I love you too.” Dew buries his head in Aether’s chest as he laughs and presses a kiss to the fire ghoul’s head. After the two settle down they both feel themselves drift off, tails curling around each other and arms trying to pull them as close as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short, but i hope yall enjoyed! this was for my gorl jen and ik this took me a while but i hope you liked it jen ily (js i posted this on my phone and will have to fix stuff on my laptop once i get home, so please ignore any stupid little mistakes)


End file.
